WiseUnicorn/EAHSona
Vi'vi Goodfairy Glenwood, commonly referred to as Wise G. Glenwood is a 2019-introduced and all-around fandom persona. She is the daughter of a Fairy Godmother and an elf from the Elf Mound. Destined to take after both her parents (as a Fairy Godmother in any story in need of one, and as an elven maiden in The Elf Mound), Wise sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict - as she does not oppose to her presumably okay fates. Character 'Personality' *Anxious and constantly losing her breath because she talks too fast *Nervous about everything, really *Over-worried about her friends, their safety and their well-being *The lowest self esteem you will ever see *Odd sense of humour?? *Philosophical, questioning reality at least 80% of the day *Stressing over Physics *Small and angry *"Road work ahead?? Huh yeah, I sure hope it does????" **Vines references all. The. Time. *Your local lawful good D&D player 'Appearance' Wise makes justice to her faeric and half elven heritage and is very short, with pale skin and some freckles over her nose, having the typical elvish/faeric pointy ears. Wise also has brilliant, golden dragonfly-shaped fairy wings but, alas, can't fly much with them. She has brunette straight medium hair with gray ombré and dark chocolate eyes. Wise has a kitten tattoo on her left forearm and hopes to get a lot of other tattoos soon. She keeps close to her heritage by wearing forest-esque outfits, with her trade colours being pastel shades of pink, green and touches of golden. Her motifs are mainly composed by swirly patterns, stars, leaves and everything in between. Hobbies & Interests Dancing *It's part of her destiny, soooo Magic *TBA Baking & Cooking *Of course Holidays *Just make her a Christmas Elf please Role-playing Games *"I roll to befriend the goblin" Aliens *She wish she could have been to Area 51 Fairy Tale Fairy Godmother : Main article: Fairy Godmother In fairy tales, a fairy godmother is a fairy with magical powers who acts as a mentor or parent to someone, in the role that an actual godparent was expected to play in many societies. The Elf Mound : Main article: The Elf Mound Two lizards scramble about the entrance to the Elf Mound, commenting on the hustle and bustle within. They have heard the elf maidens are practicing new dances and both wonder the reason why. An old maid elf hurries out and summons a raven to deliver invitations to an important event. The elf maidens begin their misty dances. The dishes for the night's festivities include skewered frogs, fungus salad made of mushroom seed, and hemlock. The king polishes his crown and tells his inquisitive youngest daughter that he has arranged marriages between two of his daughters and two of the sons of the Goblin Chief of Norway, who all arrive at that moment with pomp. The feast is held and the two sons prove rowdy and boisterous. The elf maidens are paraded as potential brides, declaiming their most notable talents. The Goblin Chief is so delighted he chooses one for his wife. Dawn approaches, and the old maid elf wants to close the shutters. The two sons of the Goblin King hurry outside to continue their tomfoolery and horseplay, leaving without selecting brides. How Wise Fits Into It Wise is the daughter of a Fairy Godmother (who presumably served as one of the Sleeping Beauty's godmother, though it is unknown to Wise) and her husband, an elf from the Elf Mound. Naturally, Wise takes her mother's legacy as the next Fairy Godmother to any story in need of one, but the Storybook of Legends also selected her to be one of the Elven Maidens in "The Elf Mound", by Hans Christian Andersen. Wise thinks that both her fates are quite welcoming and does not oppose to it - it involves absolutely everything she loves: dance, magic, fairy godchildren and goblin friends. Relationships Family Monica Goodfairy Glenwood Monica is Wise's loving mother and closest family member. However, Wise has never been fully aware of her mother's origins and the tales she has had roles before - the only thing she presumes is that Monica was, previously, part of The Sleeping Beauty as one of the Fairy Godmothers, and that role might belong to Wise one day. Despite their rather close relationship, both mother and daughter can have silly conflicts sometimes, but they always make it up to each other by doing something magical together. After all, the both of them are fairly enchanted creatures - and magic's what gets them together most times. Elvis Glenwood Wise loves her father dearly, and thinks that the fact that he is an elven creature is pretty cool. She likes to listen to his stories about the Elf Mound and truly cannot wait to go there, both to fulfill her role and to check if the place is truly everything her father says. They have a lot of plans for when they return to the Elf Mound, and Wise can't wait to live all these adventures with her pops. Mrs. Goodfairy Cinderella's Fairy Godmother happens to be Monica's sister and, therefore, Wise's aunt. They have a loving aunt-niece relationship, and Wise looks up to her aunt as a role model for her fairy godparent destiny. Farrah Goodfairy Wise's only cousin. She used to be Wise's good friend when they were younger, and despite not being terribly close today, they still enjoy each other's companies. Friends Stuart Niftytale *Wise's best friend since always *She loves him more than she could ever love herself *Concidentially destined to be one of the goblins of her story *They play D&D together Youthful Charming *Wise's other best friend, the one who knows all her secrets *Wise really wishes that Youthful is one of her fairy godchildren TBA - Open for Wikia friends :D Pets Back at home, Wise has two enchanted pets: a puppy whose name is Hope, and a cat whose name is Pork Chops (lovingly nicknamed "Chops"), because she is rather... Chubby. Wise loves the both of them with all her soul and truly misses them. Taliesin is an unicorn who came to Wise upon Animal Calling, and she truly believes that he is an old soul who should be the founder and ruler of his own kingdom. Wise loves him deeply, and is beyond glad to be chosen by him. Class Schedule 1st Period: Science and Sorcery 2nd Period: Experimental Fairy Magic 3rd Period: Chemythstry 4th Period: Grimmnastics 5th Period: Dance Class-ic 6th Period: Magicology Trivia *Wise's birthday is on September 19th, making her a Virgo. *Wise's family currently lives in the Enchanted Forest - but their wish is to move back to the Elf Mound once Wise graduates. *If Wise could choose to be a part of any other story, she would probably choose The Twelve Dancing Princesses, Beauty & the Beast or The Nutcracker. **You can bet she is "bibbidi bobbiding" her way into being part of either The Twelve Dancing Princesses or Swan Lake, as part of the corps de ballet. *Her favourite colours are mainly shades of pink, such as salmon, watermelon and rose - but she equally loves all the colours of the rainbow. *She has been called a gnome sometimes and the only thing she feels about that is pride. *Wise considers herself to be an half-elven creature, despite this title being given to the offsprings of elves and humans. To avoid further confusion, she just says that she is "faeric". *Different than Farrah and her mother, both Wise and Monica have more explicit and detailed faeric traits - pointy ears, smaller stature, dragonfly-shaped wings. *TBA Notes * Vivi is a name meaning "life", but can also mean "wise" in some translations. It was a nicknamed given to WiseUnicorn for a long time. The ' was to make it more elvish. * TBA Category:Subpages Category:EAHsonas